You've Got a Ticket to My Heart
by Tea-and-scone-alliance
Summary: Waiting at a bus stop, now that was something Arthur Kirkland truly did hate. His butt was cold and the annoying school girls couldn't stop their pestering gossip chat. But it could have its benefits when a 'sexy hunk of muscle' as Arthur liked to put it is the bus driver. Oneshot AU USUK. It's full of fluff and blushes so I would appreciate if you had a quick looksie!


Tea and Scone Alliance

You've got a ticket to my heart

Oneshot

14/06/14

**A/N: Hey guys so I resently looked at my stories and I am like damn...these are really depressing! **

**So as I was on my bus yesterday morning I thought of this. Hey I know it's kinda short but I needed to get my head out of all that real depressing story writing! **

**It was killing me! Oh and I may not write for a little while as I am going to Italy for a history tour, yep... history. Going to be giggling like a japanese school girl as I am on the trip, I'll be making too many hetalia references from history.**

**Friends say I have an obsession with hetalia, I don't its a healthy relationship with the show and the characters...**

**Anyway, If you read this boring intro good for you if you didn't...well enjoy the story either way!**

* * *

It was a cold February as Arthur Kirkland waited impatiently at his local bus stop for his oh so punctual bus to arrive. He had seen many red double-decker buses sweep past his view but he hadn't seen his, his eyes scanned with the undying attention for number 14, Warren Street.

The bus was already ten minutes late and his ass was already frozen to the steel bench of the bus station. Green eyes flickered back and forth against the whirling blaze of colours as cars past his view, just waiting for that damn bus to come.

He was already tapping his foot in irritated anticipation for the bus and the annoying chitter chatter of the gossiping school girls he was sitting next to weren't exactly helping his exasperated temper.

'Just keep calm' he told himself, 'should be here any minute and then I can get to university on time, I can make it if I run'. Looking up once more he saw his bus hurtling towards him around the corner, he sighed a relieved breath and mustered the strength to push his butt off the seat with gloved hands.

The girls hopped into the bus first and their giggling chatter stopped into admired views, Arthur didn't really pay attention until a gasp from the brunette girl and a small squeal came from the blonde.

Now what had those two school girls swooning like crazy? None other than American bus driver Alfred Jones. The blue-eyed blonde gave the girls his best 100 wat smile as they gingerly handed him the fare before running to the very back of the bus with blotchy red blushes etched into their faces.

Alfred smiled; he always had a knack with people. I mean who could possibly resist the fine toned biceps that were barely restrained in his light blue uniform shirt that somehow seemed only to enhance the bright blue orbs of sapphire.

The American was nothing short of perfect and so apparently was his ego. Alfred's eyes flickered from the back of the bus to the grumpy Brit who was now standing in front of his seat with furrowed eyebrows and holding out £1.45 to the bus driver.

Though something happened to Arthur's huffed deposition once the American bus driver turned his attention form the back of the bus to Arthur. His cheeks reddened as he felt blue bore into his eyes.

"How are you doing today?" Alfred asked merrily as he took the money out of the stunned Brit's hands and turned the key to open the till placing the money inside.

Arthur turned to look away from Alfred's view; he was desperately trying to find something to get his eyes off the gorgeous hunk of muscle sitting in front of him. That gorgeous hunk of muscle seemed to put all other bus drivers to shame.

Most of the bus drivers that Arthur had received prier were a bunch of large over weight beardy men that always had a grumpy façade. Living up to the stereotype of all English people having crocked teeth and thick eyebrows, Alfred didn't even seem English to Arthur.

That's the thing of course he wasn't, his skin was too tan for a Briton who had even used extensive amounts of tanning spray. His teeth straight and shining a clear crisp white which made Arthur's tongue roam over his teeth. His eyebrows were thin and finely defined making the Brit feel suddenly self-conscious about himself, which was a first for the oh so stoic and proud Briton.

Both blondes were struck by cupid at this point, one a tad more obvious than the other as Alfred busied himself with the cash, taking quick glances at the cutie that was currently redder than a cherry at harvest.

"Uh wow those biceps-" Arthur said dazed before placing a hand over his mouth and clearing his throat, "fine, thank you, how about yourself?" The Brit replied coolly though slightly shaking as he waited for his ticket.

"Great thanks," came the reply before he felt a warm hand touch is own and something soft scratch past his hand, "now that I've met you." Alfred replied coyly making Arthur blush deep red and skittishly run up the stairs of the bus to sit on the top deck.

Alfred only continued to smile as he watched the little Englishman run up the stairs, almost slipping as he reached the top. He turned back to face the road and he gripped firmly at the steering wheel before speeding off down the road at the usual speed he used which was one or two kilometres over the speed limit.

As Arthur sat down breathing heavily into his red scarf he looked down at his ticket, his face only sunk down further into the scarf as he looked down at the ticket that was currently in the palm of both his hands.

**Route 14**

**Fare: Adult Single £1.45**

**Non trasferable**

**Valid from stage: 28**

**Valid to stage: 19 **

**Warren Street**

Arthur's eyes read down all the printed facts and figures of the ticket before his green eyes gazed over a messy scribbling in blue pen.

**Call me **

**Alfred F Jones: XXX XXX XXX **

**Xoxo 3**

Arthur seemed to sink further into his chair at the ticket in his hands before he folded the ticket and placed it into his wallet. Shovelling his hands into his white hoodie he focused outside on the window as he watched the rain start to pick up again.

Arthur must have fallen asleep as he felt a warm hand gently touch him around his shoulder that was closest to the window and a warm body plonk itself down into the empty seat beside him. He hazily opened his eyes to see a pair of blue that seemed to be smiling as much as his mouth was at this point.

"Looks like you feel asleep, almost forgot you were on the bus for a while there." Alfred smiling and moving his hand back over to his thigh. Arthur almost groaned at the loss of warmth. Yawning Arthur stretched out and sat up right, now fully focusing on what Alfred said.

"It's probably not the first time this has happened to you, is it?" Arthur asked as he stared back at Alfred, his hands resting firmly on his thighs.

"No it isn't," Alfred replied before placing a hand over Arthur's closest, "But it is the first time I have been so gentle when waking them up." Arthur's face dusted itself over before an idea popped into his mind.

Grabbing the pen that rested in Alfred's breast pocket he quickly slipped out Alfred's hand before hastily writing something on the palm of his hand before running down the stairs and out the open bus door onto the busy streets of London.

Alfred sat there stunned before he looked down onto his hand and a smile broke out into a sly grin.

**Arthur Kirkland: XXX XXX XXX**

**You've got a ticket to my heart…**

**Finito~**

**A/N: Yay happy ending! So what ya think? I'm thinking wow I should get a license so I don't have too much free time to think as I do on the bus!**

**Stay awesome guys see you next story, oneshot or next chapter of another story!**

**LK :3**


End file.
